Piccolo & ChiChi: Imposible Love
by Misato Pen
Summary: Piccolo y ChiChi know each other since they were childs. But OxSatan force Chichi to marry Goku. That is the really reason of Piccolo to take up again his father plans to conquer the world.
1. The born of the son of evil

**FanFic – Piccolo & Chichi**

Imposible Love

_Well, this is my first Fan-Fic, I have already finish it, but I want to traduce it in English. I'm not a very good translator, but I will try. If my English sucks a lot, tell me, and I will left it or try to check it again :S.. And if anyone wants to help me, I will be happy XDD. If you speak Spanish, I have it in Spanish version in my Stories.__  
_

_I don't own Dragon Ball, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I don't receive anything with it, only the satisfaction of people read it._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The born of the son of evil.**

Well, lets go back in time, before the Cell and Freezer's Saga, before Goku's and Chichi's wedding, lets go to that day when Goku killed Piccolo father. That day, when he split out his son, when he told him to take revenge of his death. We only going to change one factor of this story, this egg didn´t came down in the forest, and didn't kill that old people, the egg gone to another place, to a little town when Ox-Satan lives with his daughter, the princess Chichi.

That day Chichi was recollecting flowers like always do, the notice of Goku killing the evil Piccolo Dai Maho has came to her town and she was recollecting flowers for giving him in gratitude. Yes, Chichi likes Goku a lot and she thinks in her married with him in a few years, as well nothing make more happy to her father.

Suddenly, ChiChi heard something fell down to close to her and she run to find her father for asking for help, she was so scared that she forgot her -Satan worried with this notice and started to run with his daughter searching for that strange thing that fell in his property.

When they arrive to that place, they surprised when they saw that it was an egg, and not a normal egg, a white and big egg. "A dinosaur mother lost his baby" Chichi thinks, she always has been a considerate girl.

- Daddy, daddy! Can I keep this egg? He don't have parents, and I think we can raise him until he grows up. - ChiChi said.

- Well, I'm not sure, but I can't said no to my little daughter - Said Ox-Satan and they took the egg, carrying it to the town.

That day, Chichi took care of that egg, asking herself what can be inside, it can be a dragon, a snake, a crocodile, it can be so many things!, but what she didn't imagine was who really was inside that egg. A few hours later, the egg started to break, Chichi brought closer and looked it, it was no snake, either a dinosaur, it was a little boy with two small anthenees. ChiChi hold him in her arms and ran away searching for her father.

- Daddy! Look what has born of that egg! - ChiChi screams when she arrived, with this baby in her arms.

OxSatan looked at him lovingly when he saw that he was an abandoned child. ChiChi begs her father to raise this baby, and finally, Ox-Satan agree with this. The big king wants to call the little kid Ox Satan Junior, but a month later, the kid learn to talk and he decided his own name: Piccolo Junior (remember that Nameks grown up faster than normal). This scary too much to ChiChi and her father, because in a moment they recognize the that the little boy looked like that evil man who tried to conquer the world a month before.

- Dad... - ChiChi said to her father. It can be a coincidence, or he really is the son of that evil man, but we can raise him rightly so he don't be as evil as his father. We can save the world if we only took off that idea from his head.

At first, the little kid was very aggressive, but when he grows up it start to become more kind. Chichi was always playing with him, but what they love the most it was to spar in the forest.

In two years it will be the next Martial Art's Tournament and we should go together. - Chichi told to the little Piccolo, that looks at her very exited with that.

The first two years were very happy been together, they love to go to the forest, to spar, and to talk for hours. Chichi really made Piccolo to forget the words of his evil father about take revenge to Goku and conquer the word..

To be continued...

* * *

_Ok. I hope you like it. And sorry if my english is too bad. Left Reviews o _!!!


	2. A visit to the city

_I don't own Dragon Ball, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I don't receive anything with it, only the satisfaction of people read it._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: A visit to the city  
**

Months passed and OxSatan started to see the little Piccolo as his own child. All that evilness that they thought he had has gone, or it simply never exist. OxSatan and Chichi only knows that he's the son of Piccolo DaiMaho, and it was because the poor little boy has constant nightmares about it. Both knew that his father only wants to see his plans of revenge and conquest full fill in hands of his son. But Piccolo Junior is not interested in that anymore, now he was very happy living with Chichi and OxSatan.

There only left one year Tournament of Martial Arts begin, all the Z fighters were training too hard, but nobody knows about the existence of Piccolo Junior, only Goku, Kamisama, Chichi and OxSatan. Meanwhile Goku and Kamisama was doing all they can to defeat Piccolo, Chichi has already solve the problem, giving affection and understanding to the poor little orphan.

Piccolo and Chichi had been together that last two years, but one thing was unexpected, and was how quickly grows the little Namek, as much in maturity like in looking. He only has two years and he looks like a sixteen years old boy (Yes, the Namek race has a very short childhood).

In that moment, Chichi and Piccolo looks like the same age. Chichi was worried about how quickly Piccolo grows up, she was afraid of his growth doesn´t stop, but Piccolo was coming to the age when Nameks will be the larger time of their life, a strong and young body that allow them to fight more time, like the Sayayin race.

Chichi started to see the little Piccolo with another eyes, he wasn't anymore that little boy that she take to the forest to play and spar, he was a man, and been sincere, Chichi was used to see him like a gorgeous man. She doesn't know why she looks him like that because he knows that he was the son of that evil man.

The seventeenth birthday of the princess Chichi came, but this year, the princes doesn't want to be in her town, so he ask her father to go shopping and had fun in the city, because she wasn't a child anymore, and she wants to have fun like the other girl of her age.

- You can go, but I don't want that you go alone, in the city are a lot of dangerous people, and with all your abilities, they can hurt you. I don't like that you walk alone in the city. - OxSatan answered.

- But dad, I'm tired of only stay in this town, I want to know the city, going to the mall, and that stuff, I have already seventeen years dad, and I think that you can trust me a little more.

- I don´t know sweetheart, I will feel better if you don't go alone. - OxSatan answered.

- Piccolo can come with me dad! - Chichi suggested.

- Mmmm, I'm not sure, he will call the attention, here we all know him, but in the city they will scared all the people, and remember that he looks like his father.

- I will solve that problem dad, I promise. You will see how I will change his look and make him looking like a normal guy.

- Mmmm, you are so persistent. Well, ok, but before you go, I want to see him for been sure that everything will be Ok.

Chichi gets closer to his father and kiss his cheek, thanking for giving her the chance to go to the city. Then she left his father and start looking for Piccolo, because she wants to asking him if he wants to go with her to the city. When she found him, Piccolo agreed that with a big smile, but his face changed when he heard that he has to disguise for that.

-Why I have to dress like this? I don't like it. - Piccolo said after putting the clothes that Chichi gives to him. It was a yellow skirt, blue jeans and sport shoes, and in his head was wearing a red cap hidding his anthenees and his alien look.

- Because I need you to don't terrorize people. - Answer Chichi.

- Are you saying to me that if I don't go dress like a clown, people would be terrorized by me? - Asked Piccolo in a sarcastic way.

- You are the son of an evil man who terrorized the earth killing thousand of people, and unfortunately, you look like him. - Answered Chichi.

- I'm tired of this foolishness. I'm not interested in conquer this stupid world anymore. - Answer Piccolo.

- Only my father and I know that. The other people wouldn't ask your intentions, they only will try to kill you.

- If they put me a finger on, I will broke all their bones. - Said Piccolo awkwardly.

- I know that, but I want to have a peaceful day at the city. - Say Chichi with puppy eyes. Piccolo can't say no watching her beautiful eyes, and he stop the discussion and decided to go with her to the city.

*-*

Piccolo never have been in the city, and he shock when he saw so many people. Piccolo doesn't like to talk with people, but this time he made an exception. Being with Chichi was very fun in any place.

Chichi bought a lot of clothes and of course Piccolo was carrying all the bags. Piccolo doesn't care about that, because he was happy only seeing that clothes in her, "She looks so pretty" he thinks. Piccolo started to feel attracted to her, now he has age for this kind of feelings (in Namek years, of course). But he doesn't want to destroy that beautiful years of friendship, so he prefer to enjoy spending time with her, but that day it will change that.

After been all the afternoon wathing clothes stores, Chichi and Piccolo decided to sit to take a rest in a bench. They looks like a couple, because the way they talk, their gazes, but anyone of them dare to confess their feelings.

In a moment, Piccolo stood up to go buying something to drink, it was a long day and they were thirsty. In his absence, a very handsome guy walks to Chichi place and start taking to her very interested, thinking that she was alone. Chichi greets him and the boy sat down with her. That guy was very nervous trying to won the heart of that beautiful girl, and Chichi doesn't matter, because that guy was been very kind with her and that's something that girls love. After a minute Piccolo came back with two bottles of water, but when he saw that guy talking so kindly to Chichi he starts to get furious and accidentally he destroy that bottles. Piccolo always have been very spirited, and in that moment, he wouldn't change that, and Piccolo approach where it was Chichi and his new friend.

- I think you are on my place. - Piccolo grunted giving him a dead gaze. The handsome boy doesn't care about his gaze, he only stood up.

- What kind of manners do you have?! - Said the young man to Piccolo. - As well I don't know that she was with anyone. If I known that she has already a boyfriend, I would never come here. Goodbye.

Chichi blush with that fight they have because of her. The young man turn around showing his back to Piccolo and left. That make Piccolo mad and he wants to break his nose, but he don't do it because he has already go.

- What the hell were you doing with that moron?! - He ask to Chichi.

- What? Why you matter? - She answer furious. The way that Piccolo talk to her make her mad. Piccolo look at her furious, not knowing how to answer that question, so he only leave his gaze rolling his eyes. - I think someone is jealous. - Chichi said.

- That is not true! - Shout Piccolo getting embarrassed. Chichi looks his reaction and start to laugh.

- What is so funny? - Asked Piccolo, without understanding what is going on.

- You are jealous. - She said with a smile. In that moment she stood up and go closer to him.

- Did you love me? - She ask him getting closer. That puts very nervous to Piccolo, and he didn't answer. Chichi started to get closer and closer to him, and then she put his arms around his neck. Piccolo was red like a tomato (well... in this case... purple). He has Chichi only a few centimeters away from him, looking at him, and without noticing her eyes hypnotize him, he was getting closer to her face too.

And...in that moment...they give their first kiss.

To be continued...

* * *

_Left Reviews!_


	3. Impossible Love

_I don't own Dragon Ball, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I don't receive anything with it, only the satisfaction of people read it._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Impossible love**

ChiChi and Piccolo had already confess their love, that day in the city made them more unite than ever. Piccolo can't belive that the girl he loves feels the same way for him. He knows that it wasn't a good catch because he was the son of Piccolo DaiMaho, but Chichi doesn't care, she knows who Piccolo really is and she love him like the way he was.

ChiChi and Piccolo decide not telling their relationship to OxSatan, because he probably disapprove it. However they enjoy been all the afternoons sparing together, but although they prefer kissing each other instead of sparing (yes, couples never get bored of that).

One day, they were sparing as usual, but this time they couldn't contain themselves longer. Their instinct made that simple kisses were not enough and in a moment of passion, and unnoticed it, their bodies were only one. They started to discover each other bodies, discovering new sensations; they never felt that way before. In that moment, their love became stronger, and they decided that they don't want to be separate anymore. All the hidden relationship started to became uncomfortable.

Piccolo and Chichi were thinking some way to be together, and they decide to tell to OxSatan. If they want to get married someday, they have to tell him for his approval. After thinking a lot about it, they decide that it was the right time to tell him.

Piccolo and Chichi go to OxSatan palace; he was ruling his town and making some requests for it. They enter to the palace holding their hands for giving pluck up courage for telling him, because they don't know how his father will react with that notice. OxSatan roll his head to greet them, but when he saw their hands together, he jumped out of his throne.

- Get out your nasty hands of my daughter NOW! - OxSatan shouts to Piccolo. Piccolo was in shock when he heard that words, OxSatan always had been kind with him, but now he looked at him with hatred.

- What's wrong Dad?! We only came here to announce our engagement and ask for your blessing! - Chichi shouts.

- I will not give anything. You will not going to date with the son of Piccolo Dai Maho. That only going to brought misfortune to this family. Besides, we already have a fixed marriage for you. You will get married with the legendary hero Goku, as well he already asks for your hand and I think that...

- Wait a second! - Piccolo interrupted. - I don't think that I'm an abomination, I have nothing in common with my father and I love your daughter. That man named Goku doesn't know her and he don't love her like me! As well you aren't anyone to forbid our engagement.

- I'm his father! She has to obey me, and in the case she won't, I will deny her as my daughter and I will make you pay the consequences. - Shout OxSatan.

- You are a wicked! - Piccolo shout at the same time he was preparing to attack him. Ox Satan looked at him and he started to laugh.

- You can't deny that you are the son of that evil monster. If you love my daughter you wouldn't dare on hurting his own father, besides you must respect me because I had raised you as my son, little bastard! - Ox Satan shouted to Piccolo full of rage. - If you really love my daughter you should go away and never come back!

Chichi was petrified unbelieving what her eyes were witness and she can't contain her tears. Piccolo turned his face looking at her, and when he saw how she was he thought that the best thing that he can do was leaving. He turn around and go to the palace exit, and when he pass aside her, he told her something that only she can heard.

- I will see you tomorrow where we always spar together. We must talk about this. - Piccolo said and continued walking leaving the palace.

That afternoon Chichi discuss with his father about what happened, but finally he convince her that she must marry Goku, it was the best for her family and her mother wouldn't like seen her daughter married with the son of a Demon King. What kind of children will they have if they stay together? Finally she accepted her father conditions.

The next day Piccolo was waiting for Chichi in the forest that was in the middle of the mountains, that place where they should train together and had their dates too. That day Chichi arrives a little late, but Piccolo doesn't matter, he only wants to see her again.

- Chichi! I have missed you so much! - He got closer to her trying to give her a kiss, but she get away her lips form his.

- What's the matter with you? - Piccolo asks confused.

- Piccolo, we won't be able to see each other again. - Chichi said with tears in her eyes. Piccolo went pale, he was in love with her and he knows she love him. He doesn't know why she wants to leave him.

- Are you going to follow the orders of you father?!- He said.

- Yes, we will not see us again Piccolo. - She said still with tears on her beautiful face.

- But.. Chichi, I know that you love me, why are you going to break this relationship?

- Because is the best Piccolo, the best for my family and my future, I'm sorry. By the way, my mother wanted that I get married with a hero, no with the son of a demon. I will forget you Piccolo.

- That's what I am for you?! I'm only the son of a demon?! - He shouts to Chichi turning around avoiding Chichi gaze, he was very nervous. - I think you were different Chichi. You see me like all the others. But I won't give up so easily.

He turns around now watching her with rage in his eyes.

- In one year, I will take charge of killing that stupid Goku. You will see. I will start to train harder and without resting until I see him death.

- You can't do that! – Chichi shouts.

- I'm the son of Piccolo Dai Maho, remember? I can do whatever I want. - He answered Piccolo with a gaze full of evilness. But Chichi, that knows him more than anyone, could see that Piccolo was hiding his tears.

- Well, we will see in one year. - Piccolo said and he left Chichi disappearing in the sky.

To be continued...

* * *

_*NOTE1: In this Fic Piccolo is NOT asexual. I will not explain why here. Because I don't think that theory is true._

_*NOTE2: If you see a big mistake in grammar in this chapter, tell me! I do the best I can; this chapter was complicated to translate UU._


	4. Piccolo Jr Saga

_I don't own Dragon Ball, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I don't receive anything with it, only the satisfaction of people read it._

**NOTE: In this chapter we will enter on the Dragon Ball Time line: Piccolo Jr, Freezer, Cell and Majin-Buu Sagas will be ****relate in a fast way, because all of you know it. I will center in that parts of the story when the circumstances change. Sorry, but if I relate all the sagas this FanFic would have billions of chapters. My objective is that this story fits with the original one. As well I think that you know the rest of the story.**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: Piccolo Jr. Saga  
**

Two years have passed and the Martial Arts Tournament has begun. Goku has came back from his hard training with Kamisama in the Lookout. Finally he met his friends in the Tournament, all of them were surprised of how he had grown. Nobody knows that his aim was killing the son of Piccolo DaiMaho. After the meeting with all of them, they finally decided to register in the Tournament.

The next day were the semifinals for the Martial Arts Tournament, Goku was very exited and finally he notice the presence of Piccolo Jr there. Finally he saw him in front of him. He was like his father, but a little smaller and with a stylized nose, he was hiding his appearance with a turban in his head and a cape, as well, he changed his name to MaJunior (son of evil). They stare each other for few minutes, Piccolo only want to beat him for killing his father and steal the love of his life, but Goku doesn't know nothing about that, he thinks that he had the same plans as his father. Goku's gaze expressed challenge, he was happy of fighting someone powerful, but Piccolo's one express anguish and hatred.

After all the semifinals, the Martial Arts Tournament begin and the best sixteen fighters passed to the finals and the first battle have begin.

All the battles were very exiting. Tien-Shin-Han VS Tao-Pai-Pai helps Piccolo to know the level of his opponents. The second one was Goku VS .....Chichi, that battle caught more his attention, finally he saw her again, she was as beautiful as he remember her. But it happen something in that battle that make him furious.

Chichi doesn't know that Piccolo was watching her. She was concentrate trying to make him remember her. Those two years Chichi was making the idea of marring Goku because it was the best for her. But Goku didn't recognized her and this bothers her a lot, she knew that Goku didn't felt nothing for her. But when they were fighting, she remember him the promise that they do when they were only kids, and in that moment Goku remember her and ask her to marry him, Chichi was happy with that and she gave him a kiss in his cheek. Piccolo feign calm but inside him he was full of rage because of Goku. He doesn't matter how he has to do, Goku must die, and he will be the one who kills him.

Goku and ChiChi were together all the Tournament, well... Chichi was grabbing Goku's arm all the time, that was because ChiChi doesn't want to meet Piccolo there, and she thinks the best way for that was being with Goku. "He won't talk to me if I'm with his worst enemy" she taught. But then, the battle between Goku and Tien-Shin-Han starts, and Chichi was alone with Goku's friends. She was watching the fight but suddenly, without noticing it, someone grabs her arm covering her mouth and drag her to a private place. Finally, the unknown person got Chichi free, and in that moment she saw that it was Piccolo.

Chichi doesn't know what to do in that moment. She doesn't want to be there, he was in front of him, not knowing what to say.

- How do you dare to do that in front of me?! - He said furious.

- The what? - Chichi asked, feigning like he doesn't know of what he was talking about.

- What? You know of what I'm talking about. You became engaged with Goku in front of me. You are... - He doesn't want to say nothing cruel, and giving a sight he continue talking. - It bothers me that a lot, but I don't worry, because I want you to know, that your new boyfriend will die today, so if I been you I don't take care of him too much.

- You can't be so cruel! - Chichi said sobbing.

- Can't I? Wait and see. - Piccolo said and left her there.

Chichi felt guilty because of Piccolo's new behavior. He always have been so kind, but now he was completely different, he was a bloodthirsty. He wants to take up his father plans of conquer the world again. She felt guilty of knowing that it was her fault if the son of Piccolo DaiMaho take over the world again. Although she can't believe that, because she know Piccolo very well, and inside her she knows that it was a jealous attack.

Piccolo finally fight with Kamisama, and in the middle of the fight Kamisama used the "_Mafuba_" against him, but the new Piccolo knows how to revert it. when Kamisma finally was in that tiny bottle, he starts to walk where Goku was. He show him the bottle with Kamisama inside, but before he could said anything, he swallow it, making Goku petrified.

Moments later, Goku told to his friends that MaJunior was the son of Piccolo DaiMaho, all of them was surprised except Chichi, who has to feign about knowing him.

The final battle begins. MaJunior VS Goku.

They start to fight, at first, Piccolo was playing with Goku, he wants to make him suffer before killing him. But Goku ruin his fun with a great "_Kame-Hame-Ha_" that rip his clothes making visible that he was the son of Piccolo DaiMaho. This makes Piccolo furious, he don't want that people relate him with his father, but unfortunately all people recognize him, frighten away all the public. Now Piccolo doesn't want to play anymore, he decided to fight seriously. "I can't forgive him, first he steal my girlfriend, and now he reveal my identity", he taught.

Chichi looking at the stage watching how the fight was doing, inside her he want to cheer up Piccolo, but she has to cheer up to his future husband. Each time that Chichi cheer up Goku, Piccolo hits him harder, he can't withstand that love demonstration to Goku by the girl she loves, he hate him for stealing his girlfriend, and ruin his life. He won't forgive him.

Piccolo tortures Goku, he want to make him the most damage as possible before killing him. He can`t stand him, he want to see him suffer like he has suffer being an orphan and being abandoned by Chichi.

Piccolo was ready to give him the last knock, he fly and put above him, preparing for the last attack. But Goku suddenly disappeared and without notice him, Goku hits Piccolo in the stomach, getting him unconscious.

Goku knows that Piccolo wasn't really a bad guy, and he gave him a Senzu bean, so Piccolo recover all his energy in a moment. Piccolo saw him defeated and he decided to leave. He can 't compete with him, and he finally accepted that the best for Chichi was marrying with Goku.

Piccolo saw for the last time the girl he loves, and then fly away. He was resigned, he has lost her, and he never will be with her again.

To be continued...

* * *

_Well... I don't know how the fic is going. If you can give me some reviews I will be happy :). I will apreciate advices about how it is writting because I don't know if you can undertand it :S.  
_

_Left reviews!_


	5. Radittz Arrival

_I don't own Dragon Ball, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I don't receive anything with it, only the satisfaction of people read it._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: Raditzz arrival  
**

Five years have passed after the Martial Arts Tournament. All that time Piccolo was training without resting trying to forget about what happened, luckily he hadn't heard nothing about Chichi since his last fight with Goku.

Piccolo was training as allways when suddenly he felt how someone was attacking him and without notice it, a very strange man appeared in front of him. That man had long and black hair, and he was wearing a strange armor. Without thinking two times, Piccolo attacked that strange man with all his power but doing nothing to him.

Meanwhile, Goku was arriving to KameHouse because he want to introduce his five years old child, Gohan. All the people that was there were delighted with this little kid, but their happy meeting was interrupted by the appearance of this strange guy who attacked Piccolo before, the name of that man was... Raditzz. He was the older brother of Goku and he was searching him for long time ago, but when he heard from him that he doesn't want to destroy the Earth, he get furious and kidnapped his brother's son.

Goku was desperate about what he had already seen, the fact that he has a older brother who has kidnapped his child confuse him. Goku was preparing to go for rescuing his son, but suddenly they where interrupted by his old enemy...Piccolo. He offered him fighting together for killing that strange man that attacked him before.

-When we killed that man, it will be your turn, Goku. - Piccolo said. He doesn't think that really, he knows that he wasn't a good opponent to Goku, but he wants to see Chichi happy. And if that includes rescuing her son, it will do it for her.

- I will not let you do it. I will not let you conquer the world, but I agree of fighting together. - Goku said to Piccolo. Then they fly away searching with the Dragon Ball radar where Raditzz was.

Finally they arrived to that place where it was Raditzz. The fight was very difficult, and finally Goku has to sacrificed himself to kill him with the "_Makkankosapo_" of Piccolo. Piccolo felt guilty about what he has done, well, he was happy knowing that he has killed the man who killed his father and steal his girlfriend, but he can`t forgive himself of killing the husband of the girl that he loves.

- What you will do now Piccolo? - Master Roshi asked to him.

- I will take Goku's son for training him, he has a great power, and we will need it in one year, when the other Sayans arrived. - He said Piccolo to Krillin, Bulma and Roshi.

- But, you have to asked her mother first. - Bulma said.

- I don't care.- Piccolo said and take the kid without their permission. Flying away.

Roshi, Bulma and Krillin doesn't know how to tell Chichi what was happened in this battle. But finally they decided that Krillin was the right person for telling her.

Piccolo took Gohan to a deep jungle where he will train him. He show there his hidden power and he said to him that for a better training, he need to survive alone for six months, and if he managed it, he will start the real training. And without nothing more to say, he fly away, leaving the kid alone.

*-*

Krillin was arriving to Mount Paozu to give Chichi the bad news... but someone get there first. Piccolo arrived there a few minutes before him, because he wants to tell Chichi this matter. he was standing in front of her door, not sure if he wants to talk to her again, but he finally knock the door.

- Yes? - Chichi asked meanwhile she opened the door, but when he saw that it was Piccolo she get frozen. - Picc...Piccolo it's you!... What are you doing here?. Goku could arrive here in any moment.

- Chichi... Goku...Goku is death, I'm sorry Chichi. - He said Piccolo looking at the ground avoiding her gaze. Chichi was in shock, but he fight with herself for not crying.

-What happened?... And where is Gohan?- Chichi asked to Piccolo. He told her all what happened, about Raditzz, the fact that Goku was a Sayan, how they go to rescue his son and how he died sacrificing himself. Chichi was listening carefully at all the story trying to been strong and don't cry.

In that moment Krillin was arriving to Mount Paozu, he was very nervous because he has to tell the bad news to Chichi, and knowing her, he will kill him. So he started to walk quietly to her house when suddenly saw that Piccolo was there and intuitively run to the nearest bush and hide himself. "What are that demon doing here?" He taught.

Chichi can't contain herself, she start to cry and Piccolo doesn't know what to do. Krillin was watching them, getting courage to rescue her, but he knows that he was weaker and he doesn't dare to go there. "Well, if he tries to do something to Chichi I will rescue her.. well, if I can" He taught. Krillin decided to stay here watching them and listening to their conversation.

- Chichi, I will train your son, is our hope to kill the Sayans that will come in one year.- Piccolo said to her.

- My son?! - Said Chichi taken aback.

-Don't worry, I will take care of him. He needs to learn how to fight. - He said kindly to her.

- I understand. - She said looking to the ground. But still talking. - I know that he is in good hands. - She said geting up her gaze and looking at him.

Krillin was in shock. He doesn't understand what was going on there. Chichi was agree with Piccolo training Gohan? He doesn't understand nothing, so he decided to continue listening, that scene was weird.

- Piccolo, you can train here. Goku is death. You can stay with me, while you train him. - She said.

- Ha! You want me to stay here because you don't want to feel alone, isn't it?. And of course threw me out when Goku get back. I don't want to be the "other guy", understand?. As well Gohan needs to stop being a pamper boy and if we come here he won't train properly. With that Piccolo turn around showing his back to Chichi.

- Well, we will see you in one year. - He was preparing to fly away when suddenly he felt Chichi's warm hand taking his.

- Wait! Don't go yet! Piccolo... I still love you! - Chichi shout to him. Piccolo roll his head looking at her with surprise.

Krillin was still watching to them. He didn't understand nothing. How someone like Chichi can talk that way to someone like Piccolo? And loving him???!!!

- What? You still love me? I don't want to hear your bullshit! You leave me for marry Goku, remember?

- No! my father force me to marry Goku! I never loved him, and I know that he doesn't love me either. We didn't kiss each other or having dates, we have nothing. We only mate one time to have Gohan, because... I said to him that I wanted a child.

- Hahahaha! - Piccolo laughed in a sarcastic way. - I don't believe you, leave me alone. You hurt me enough. - Piccolo's eyes started to became glassy, he doesn't know if he will be able to control himself this time. He can't look at Chichi's eyes, because they remember him how he loves her and he can't stand that.

- I will go now, I need to train your son. - He said geting away from Chichi.

Chichi took Piccolo's shoulder and she force him to turn around so he can look at her , and in a instinctive attack she took his face on her hands and kiss him passionately. Piccolo was confused... but he loves her and he doesn't know what to do, but he can't avoid that kiss so he took her by her shoulders to get her closer to him. He doesn't remember when was the last time that he felt those lips. He can't contain himself anymore. He still love her.

Krillin doesn't believe what his eyes where watching. he can't believe this from Chichi. He doesn't understand how Piccolo can have that kind of feelings... he was the son of that horrible demon.

Piccolo finally separate his lips from hers. He has his face full of tears. But he only turn around and prepare himself to fly.

- I will bring Gohan one time at month, so you can see him how is going, I can't do more. - He turn around his head to look at her. - I only want you to know that I never stop loving you. I'm always thinking on you, but you have decided this for us. And now I can't do this. I will not destroy your family. I'm... I'm sorry Chichi.- And with that he flew away...

To be continued...


	6. Gohan's Birthday

_I don't own Dragon Ball, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I don't receive anything with it, only the satisfaction of people read it._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6: Gohan's Birthday  
**

Krillin hadn't get out of his hiding place until that moment. He doesn't know what was happening and how to react either. But he finally decided to get out of that bush and talk to Chichi about that.

Chichi was laying on her knees while she cried hysterically, when Krillin came closer to her. Slowly, he put his hand on her shoulder for making her knowing that he was there. Chichi without knowing what she was doing, put her arms around his neck and started to cry on his shoulder.

Krillin was confused, he doesn't know what to do. He felt the anguish in the wife of his best friend, however he was mad about how she had been unfaithful to Goku all this years.

After she finished crying and calm down, she finally realized that she was crying in Krillin's shoulder. In that moment she stay quiet, trying to find the extactly words to explain what was just happen, and after thinking a moment she got the courage to ask him:

- When did you arrive here?, What did you see? - She asked quivering, still with her eyes full of tears.

- If your question if is I saw you kissing Piccolo, the answer is... Yes, I saw everything. - He answer seriously, putting his hand on his head.

-I'm sorry, I didn't want that anyone found out this. - Said Chichi getting up and turning around so Krillin can't see her face.

- What I don't understand is.... How can you get in love with someone like Piccolo? He is an evil man, he almost kill Goku in the last Martial Arts Tournament.

- You are wrong. Piccolo never was a bad guy. We know each other before that stupid Tournament, and before that fight with Goku, but my father didn't approve our relationship and that's why I marry Goku. - she get a sigh and she sat at Krillin left side and continue talking - Piccolo never want to conquer the world in that Tournament he only wanted to defeat Goku because he can't stand that I get married with him. All was a shame, and its all my fault! - Chichi said falling in her knees and start to cry again.

Krillin doesn't know what to do with all that information. Are he going to tell Goku about what he saw? If he does, probably Goku will left Chichi and then he will try to kill Piccolo, as well Gohan didn't have any fault about what happened, and he doesn't deserve a life without his parents together. Kirllin was very confused. But suddenly, Chichi interrupt his thoughts.

- I beg you don't tell this to anybody! - She said looking into his eyes. - I know this is wrong, but I can't to this to Goku. I know, you don't have to belive me, but I haven't seen Piccolo since the Tournament. I had tried to get in love with Goku, but I can't. Besides Goku doesn't help me either, because he isn't romantic and he don't spend much time with me either, he only thinks on food and going to spar.

Krillin, in spite of his friendship with Goku, agreed to keep the secret, he didn't admit to her, but he understand how she feels.

Months had passed after that talk between Chichi and Krillin. Piccolo as he promised, he took Gohan once a month to see her mother. Chichi always offer him to stay and he generally agreed with that, stray with her helps him to forget his loneliness. Those days was Gohan's favorites, because he can stay with Piccolo and his mother, and take a rest of his hard training with his mentor.

Gohan's birthday finally came, and Chichi asked Piccolo if that month can bring Gohan in his special day for getting him a great party. Piccolo agreed with that. That day Chichi won't bought any present for him, because she knows that in the deep jungle he can't have anything, so Chichi organize a great party in her home and invited all her friends: Bulma, Yamcha, Tien-Shin-Han, Chaos, Roshi, Krillin, etc..

It was a great day and all of them were preparing for the kid's arrival. That day Piccolo gets earlier as he promised to left Gohan there. All the guests get scared with his arrival, that man still terrorized them. Without worrying about what the guests though, Piccolo got closer to Chichi with the kid.

- Chichi, there is your little brat. I will came back for him in the afternoon. Tomorrow we have to train and I don't want him to be sleepy. - Piccolo said to her.

- Ok, thanks Piccolo. - Chichi answered.

- Mr. Piccolo! Don't go! - Gohan shout meanwhile he ran and grab his leg. - Its my birthday and I want it to be with you too.

Piccolo doesn't know what to do with the little boy, he won't stay there, and less with all that guests that hate him to death. All of them look at him terrorized thinking that they don't want him to stay at the party, and they didn't know why the little kid want that either.

- I can't Gohan, you know I can't. - Piccolo answered.

- But you always stay when you take me here with mom. - Said the innocent boy.

All the guest get white. "What? Piccolo staying here?" They thought. Chichi get nervous and tried to solve the problem.

- Hahaha! Gohan what are you saying?, Mr. Piccolo never stay here when you come. He always brought you here at the morning at come for you in the afternoon. Kids, they had a great imagination. - She said laughing nervously.

- But mom! I... - Answer Gohan confused.

- Ok Gohan, I will stay here. But shout up now! - Piccolo answered quickly for avoiding more suspicions about them. Piccolo never agree with Gohan's whims but this time he need to stay for watching that he didn't talk to much about that. Krillin only saw Piccolo in a disparaging way.

Finally Piccolo take a chair and sit at the table where all the guest where. Gohan was so happy that he start to sing the "Piccolo DaiSuki" (Remember that song?) Piccolo became nervous with that song and the way all were looking at him.

- Shut up Gohan! Stop bugging me with that stupid song! - He said blushing.

- Sorry, Mr. Piccolo. - He said with his face down but still looking at his mentor.

- It's ok, but be sure that it won't happen again. Understand?! - Piccolo shout to the little boy.

- Yes, Mr. Piccolo. - Answer Gohan again. He decided to keep playing. The guests where a little nervous with Piccolo presence but they try to ignore him for avoid problems.

Finally it was time for the cake, and Gohan get hurry to take some of it, but he start to grab some with his hands (he was about seven months that he eat that way and in some way he forget to use his modals).

- Gohan! - Piccolo shout.

- Gohan understand and get his hands off the cake, and wait to her mother. It wasn't the first time that Piccolo scold him for that.

All the guest were gossip about Piccolo, but no one knows that Piccolo listen all, because of his Namek ears.

- That kid respect a lot to Piccolo. - Bulma said.

- I don't understand nothing, but he is educating him, he looks like his father. - Yamcha answered. - But I still don't trust him.

- Maybe Piccolo isn't bad as he did. - Tien-Shin-han said.

- No, I can't believe that. He is a monster. - Bulma answered him.

- Shout up right now! I heard all your bullshit! And yes, I'm the same as always, and when we beat those Sayayins, I will kill all of you! - Piccolo shout to them.

All the guest move back getting away from him. Piccolo sat up and get away a little and start to meditate near a tree until the party gets over. Finally it start to getting dark and Piccolo get up to took Gohan. All his friends said goodbye to him lovingly and then they flew away.

- Chichi, you are so brave. How do you agree of having Piccolo here? - Asked Bulma.

- Well I don't know. - She said with a sad face and enter home. All her guest follow her and help her to clean all the things of the party.

- Well Chichi, it was a wonderful party, we go now. Thanks for all. - Krillin said, preparing to leave.

Finally, all of them gets in Bulma ship and fly away from there.

To be continued....

* * *

_Left Reviews!!_


	7. The Freezer's Saga

_I don't own Dragon Ball, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I don't receive anything with it, only the satisfaction of people read it._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6: Freezer's Saga  
**

Time passed and the Sayayins finally arrived, Piccolo and Gohan flew to the place where they landed. It doesn't take too long for Krillin, Yamcha, Tien-Shin-Han and Chaos arrived there too. A few moments later Vegeta and Nappa appeared in front of them, they recognized quickly that Piccolo was from Namek, making him freeze and understanding more about himself. Without no more interruptions the battle begins.

First of all, the Sayayins decided to plant there a very strange seeds, giving life to six Sai-bai-man, making the Z fighters fight against them. In that battle, Yamcha dies, being followed by Tien-Shin-Han and Chaos that die in hands of Nappa. Gohan was near-death too, but Piccolo saves his life sacrificing himself before a Ki blast touch him.

- Mr. Piccolo! Please, don't die! My dad is coming soon! - Gohan shout in the moment that Piccolo was laying on the floor. That moment makes Piccolo understand more about his life and how he enjoy the company of that little kid that was the son of his worst enemy and the girl he loves.

- Gohan.... I enjoy those six months with you. Please, don't die. - With that Piccolo feels like he fell asleep leaving finally this world.

After a few moments later Goku arrived to the battle field and start to fight against Vegeta, it was a very difficult battle, and finally Goku defeat Vegeta with the Genkidama, but Vegeta survive to it and then he escaped quickly in his spaceship. All Goku's friends came few moments after seen that the Sayayins were defeated, and Gohan told her mother about what happened in that battle, and how Piccolo died. Chichi can't control herself and start crying, she lost Piccolo, and probably forever, because Kamisama died too. Gohan didn't understand her reaction, well... he taught that she was crying because having him back again and loosing all her friends.

Chichi was depressed and those days with Goku in the hospital was in a weird mood. Goku and Gohan didn't understand why he was so strange and why he don't want to spend time with them. Goku thinks that she was upset because of going to train to the other world and left her alone, so he decided to give her time to forgive him and understand why he do that.

One day in the hospital, Kaioh-Sama communicate with Goku and told him about the DragonBalls of Namek, that notice makes Goku very happy because now he can revive all his friends. When Chichi was notice about it, she go quickly somewhere no one can see her, and start to jump of happiness. Bulma, Gohan and Krillin decided that they were the best for going in that mission until Goku gets better.

The fight against Freezer occurs and finally he was defeated by Goku. All the people of Namek were bring to life again and teletransportated to Earth with Bulma, Gohan and Piccolo. The problem was that the Dragon Balls of Earth were useless in that moment, so they had to wait a year to revive Goku, so Bulma decided that all the Nameks can stay in Capsule Corp until they can made their wish.

A year passed and the Dragon Balls were useful again. So Bulma asked Shen-Long to revive Goku, but that was a wish that Shen-Long can't fulfill because Goku wasn't death, and they can't teletransport Goku either because he didn't want to. So, all they did were teletransport all the Namekuseijins to their new planet.

Finally all the guests return to their home. Krillin return to Kame-House with Roshi and Ulong, Yamcha decided to stay with Bulma, and Gohan didn't want to return home yet, because he knows that his mother will force him to study without resting. Her mother don't have any problem with letting him stay with Bulma a little longer, because she has already plans. When all of them said goodbye Piccolo flew away and Chichi takes her Air-Car, finally leaving. They flew to opposite directions, but both of them knew that they go to the same place: Paozu.

Piccolo and Chichi meet again in that house where she used to live with her husband and her son, but this time, it would be only for her and Piccolo.

Piccolo stay with her all he can and Chichi doesn't want him to leave. Those were the happiest months in their lives. Those days when Gohan visit KameHouse they where the best because they can relieve all that years of prohibited passion that they have accumulate. Piccolo doesn't matter about using the same bed that Goku used with Chichi, and without notice it, he became in "the other man". Piccolo didn't want to leave Chichi again. He loves her, and he do all he can for staying with her all that months that Goku was gone.

One day a strange spaceship landed in Earth. It was Freezer again, but now he comes with his father. Suddenly a strange young man arrived, killing them in only few seconds with his sword. Three hours later Goku arrived from his space trip, getting confused when he saw all his friends there. Trunks talk to Goku about what will happen in three years, Piccolo listened all that conversation because he knows that Goku was a little forgetful and that it was important. Finally Goku and Piccolo told to the Z Fighters about the androids that will come in only three years. With that all of them leave for a hard training.

Goku innocently asked Piccolo to stay with him that years for training with him and Gohan. Piccolo accepted , he knows that he will need to feign indifference to Chichi, he knows that he can't touch Chichi and kiss her either,he don't want that Goku catch them, but he doesn't care, he will pay any price if he can stay near from her.

That days where a little weird. Piccolo and Chichi looks each other with indifference and feign hating each other, Goku and Gohan didn't understand why those two can't be friends, it was a little uncomfortable being with two adults who hates each other. Months passed and all the Z Fighters were training without resting. One day Chichi sends Goku and Piccolo to get their driving licence because she was tired of distracting Gohan with his studies, but it hasn't good results. Well, all can said that those three years they where like a big family, and Piccolo in a certain way, was happy.

One day, Goku and Gohan were taking a bath together, and Chichi was washing the dishes in the kitchen. Piccolo can't control himself anymore, it has passed a long time of the last time he touch her, so he take advantage while Goku and Gohan take their bath. He enter to the kitchen where he can saw Chichi beautiful like always, with his beautiful dark hair, and his seductive body washing the dishes. He without controlling himself, came closer to her and slowly put his hands on her hip. She turn around her head and saw him, he was the man she loves. Goku and Gohan would take a long time in their bath as always so Chichi decided that they can be like that a while.

- What will we do if they found out? - Chichi asked with a very seductive voice.

- I don't care. - Answer Piccolo picking up by the hip and kissing her with passion.

Goku and Gohan was taking their bath but suddenly Goku finds out that Chichi don't brought them any shampoo or soap. So he start to shout her name but without any answer, because she was a little busy with her lover.

- Chichi! Chichi! Where are you?! - Goku asked while he get out of the bath. Leaving Gohan playing in the bathtub.

Goku start to walk around the house, trying to find the kitchen window, where supposedly she will be washing the dishes, but that wasn't what he found.

Piccolo and Chichi were in a passion attack, they don't listen Goku although he was screaming Chichi's name. Piccolo wasn't wearing his cape and his turban either. He has one hand on Chichi hip, and the other hand in one of Chichi's breast. Chichi has her arm around Piccolo's neck while one hand caress his head. They don't notice Goku presence because they were in their own world. Goku was astonished, he doesn't know what to do, his body didn't react, he's watching his wife with another man.

To be continued...

* * *

_Left Reviews!!!!!!_


	8. The androids are coming!

_I don't own Dragon Ball, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I don't receive anything with it, only the satisfaction of people read it._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 8: The androids are coming!**

Goku was in shock after saw his wife kissing Piccolo. He knows that Piccolo isn't really his friend, they were enemies for many years and he knows that he was training with him because of the androids that they will come in one year, but he was angry with Chichi, why did she does that to him? Doesn't she love him?. Goku doesn't know what to do while he watch them, so he disappear before they could notice his presence.

He return to his bath with Gohan, but he didn't tell anything to the little boy, he knows how he appreciate Piccolo and he wasn't his fault.

- Dad! You brought some soap? - Gohan asked innocently to her father.

- No. - Goku answer smiling to him. Gohan notice that his father was a little upset with something so he try to cheer him up, but with no results. Goku was thinking what to do with this situation, he don't want to loose Chichi, but he can't only do as if nothing happened. He loves living with her, because she was a good mother and with Chichi he doesn't need to clean or cooking at home. She was his housewife and a great friend to him. Could be that the reason that now she doesn't love him and made her able to be unfaithfull to him?_  
_

Piccolo and Chichi were still in their world of passion, without noticing about what happened before. Minutes later Goku and Gohan enter in the house.

- Mom! We have finish! - Gohan shouts. With that, both of them notice their presence, and then they get away from each other returning to their activities. Piccolo flew quickly outside the window and start to meditate while Chichi start to wash the dishes and starting to prepare dinner. In that moment the door of the kitchen was open and Goku and Gohan enter to the room.

- How was your bath Goku? - Chichi asked Goku smiling kindly to him.

Goku look in to her eyes without knowing what to say, a few moments earlier he saw her kissing Piccolo, and her false smile got him upset. Goku was confused, he thought that if he said anything, she possible left him and she will decided left him for Piccolo, and he doesn't wish that. Goku want to kill both of them, but he can't, because it his wife and that man that sacrifice his life for his little son. What can he do? He can't loose Chichi... he felt like his head is going to explode.

- Goku... are you alright? - Chichi asked to his confused husband.

- Yes, don't worry. I only remember that I need to do something first, I forgot something in KameHouse. - Goku answer to Chichi smiling.

- But why don`t you look for that after dinner? - Chichi asked again while he was cooking.

- No thanks, I don't have hungry right now, and its really important. Well see you later. - Goku said with a big smile in his face and then turn around to leave the house, he need to think.

Goku was upset, sad, and confused. What is he going to do? He can't get an answer by himself so he decided to go somewhere he can ask for a good advise, Krillin. Goku start to flew to KameHouse looking for his best friend. And there he was, watching a horror movie with Roshi, Yamcha and Bulma. Goku saw them concentrate in that TV, so he enter in a rude way to catch their attention.

- Hi! Whats up? - Goku said entering in the house, making all his friend shout like if they saw a ghost.

- Goku! Don't enter like that, you almost kill us, you don't see that we are watching a horror movie? - Shout Bulma very angry.

- Eh... I'm sorry! I only need to talk to Krillin. Can you come with me for a second? - Goku asked his friend putting his hand on his head.

- With me? What do you want to talk about? - Krillin asked confused.

- Only came with me. - Goku said getting out of KameHouse. Krillin follow Goku to the beach where they sit to watch the ocean since they talk. Krillin start to get worried about what he want to talk, his face looks sad, and that's something strange in Goku.

- I saw Chichi kissing with Piccolo. - Goku said. Krillin was paralyzed, his friend don't deserve that, but he didn't want to said something until Goku finish the story. Goku told him all the details about what he saw, while Krillin listen all what that he was saying, but it wasn't any surprise for him.

- Goku, I think.....- Said Krillin trying not to reveal that he knew that already.

- Krillin... You know about this before, isn't it? - Goku asked to his best friend. This question make nervous to Krillin, how he knew that?

- Why did you said that? - Krillin asked nervous.

- Because when I told you about what happened, you didn't react, and that something strange. Kissing Piccolo, Krillin, do you believe that?

- Sorry Goku, I discover it when you died after the battle with Radditz. - Krillin confess to his best friend.

- What!? Why you didn't said anything? - Goku questioned him.

- I'm sorry Goku. I didn't want to hurt you, and I didn't want that you and Chichi get separated, because.... Gohan don't deserve that. Anyway, Chichi told me that she and Piccolo broke years ago. - Told Krillin.

- What? Broke years ago? - Goku asked.

Krillin start to tell Goku the relationship between Piccolo and Chichi, about how OxSatan exile Piccolo from his town and force Chichi to marry Goku, about what happened in the Martial Art Tournament, when Goku dies and the months that Goku was in space, etc..

Goku was frozen. Chichi never get in love with him, and she didn't marry with him because she want to. She wants Piccolo, and that makes him feel like trash. Goku stand up, full of rage and sadness, he wants to kill both of them, for deceive him for so many years, he was thinking how to kill them, but suddenly his thought were interrupted by Krillin.

- I think you should leave things like there are now. We have only one year to train before the androids come, and we can't be fallen out. When we kill those androids, you can talk with them, as well you will be more relax and I think you could talk with them easily.

Goku thought about what Krillin has just said. He need to feign like nothing happened one more year and he doesnt' know if he can do it. But he will try, that androids were very powerful and they need Piccolo potential. So he decided to follow Krillin advice.

Goku didn't came to home that night. His mind was too busy trying to find a way to solve his problem, and preparing himself for the next year. He thought for hours until he felt sleep in a cave not too far of Paozu.

_The days passed and Goku finally came back to home. Chichi and Gohan asked where have he been, but Goku ignore their questions because he didn't want to talk about that. Chichi was worried, he don't love him, but he appreciate Goku as a friend and she was worried about what was happening to him._

That year was a little strange. Goku, Gohan and Piccolo start to train harder than before, for Piccolo this was perfect, but the poor little Gohan can't manage their training. In the long sessions of training, Goku fight Piccolo with rage, every time they start to spar, Goku remember that horrible scene in his mind. That kiss hurt him a lot. Fortunately Piccolo didn't notice, he loves to have a hard training and he thought that Goku was worried about the androids, meanwhile Chichi start to think that Goku was beginning to get that horrible illness and she began to take care about him in his diet.

Time passed and finally the day of the arrival of the androids come. Goku was still mad, but finally he decide what he will do, but he won't tell anyone until the right time come.

That day Goku, Gohan and Piccolo get ready for the new adventure that wait for them and the rest of the Z Fighters._  
_

- Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, be careful. - Chichi shout to them.

- Yes mom! We will be back soon.- Gohan shouts to her mother.

- Are you sure you didn't want to take your lunches? - Asked Chichi.

- No mom, we don't have time to eat. Goodbye! - Said Gohan to her mother. And with that they flew away where the androids will land.

To be continued...

* * *

_Please Review!!!!_


	9. Cell's Saga

_I don't own Dragon Ball, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I don't receive anything with it, only the satisfaction of people read it._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 9: Cell's Saga**

Finally it was May 12º, the date when the Androids finally appeared. Goku, Piccolo and Gohan are going to that island where the young man with purple hair told them, meanwhile Chichi was praying in Paozu for their safely return.

The battle start with the land of those androids in the island at 9 km of South City, who started to kill innocent people. The Z Fighters try to stop them, but Yamcha almost died in the try, who caused the rage of all his friends. Unfortunately, the illness of Goku came in middle of a fight, and all the Z fighters need to fight against those androids without him. Goku missed the meeting with the androids No.16, No.17 and No.18, and that awful monster called Cell.

When Goku finally wake up, he notice that Chichi was with him, taking care of his illness like a real wife, he made him happy because he still love her. He knows that he can't be with her much longer, so he decided to enjoy her company a little longer until the time he has to intercept his friends. After giving Chichi some hugs and kisses he decided it was the time to go.

By this moment the rest of the Z Fighters get the notice about the Cell Tournament. Goku and the other decided that the best way to train for killing that monster was the Time Chamber, not forgetting to go first to Namek for bringing a new Kamisama for the planet.

The days passed without resting in their training, and it only reminds one day for the Cell Tournament. This was the right time for his plan, and Goku decided that that day he will rest with his wife because he knows that after that Tournament he will loose her forever, so he decided to talk with Piccolo before he leaves.

Piccolo was meditating, trying to relax himself because of the hard battle that will happen in only one more day. Goku was watching him, and being careful that no one was watch him, he get closer to Piccolo.

- Piccolo, we need to talk. - Goku said seriously to the Namek. His voice worried Piccolo, but he try to hide his emotions being still with his eyes closed. - I want you to know that... that... I know what is between you and Chichi.

In that moment Piccolo eyes get opened abruptly and stare Goku intensely.

- What are you talking about? - Piccolo said hiding his concern, but starting to sweat.

- Don't feign to me. I saw you with her a year ago in the kitchen. - Goku answer.

- What!? - Piccolo said, but now don' be able to hide his emotions, now he was nervous.

- The true is that I don't expect that of any of you. But I didn't want to said nothing, because we needed to train hard in that moment, and being honest, we need your help. - Goku explain to him.

- Goku, let me explain to you... - Piccolo try to said, but with no results.

- You don't have to explain me nothing. - Goku interrupted him with a weird smile in his face. - Krillin told me everything about your relationship. Now I know that Chichi marry me obliged.

- Go...Goku... - Piccolo doesn't know what to say, he was ashamed.

- Piccolo - Goku interrupted him. - Probably I will die tomorrow and I want to solve this problem before the Cell Tournament. - Goku take a breath and continued - I was thinking a lot about this, and I get to the conclusion that I want you to take care of my wife and my son. I want that you... stay with Chichi. - Finally those difficult words came out from his mouth.

Piccolo was frozen, he don't know what to answer to that. Goku really loves Chichi, and he wants the best for her.

- But... - Goku interrupted Piccolo thoughts - I want to spend this last day with her. Tomorrow when the Tournament gets over, she will be all yours.

- Ok. - Piccolo can't deny this last favor to Goku. He doesn't hate them, the only thing he wants was her happiness. He never imagine Goku like a such good person, it will be hard think that Chichi will spend this night with him, but it doesn't matter. His love now will be possible.

- Well, see you tomorrow Piccolo. - Goku said to him smiling. - Gohan! Lets go home. We need to rest! - He shout finally to his teenager son.

Goku came back home with Gohan, seeing for the last time that place that was his home since he was a child. Chichi doesn't know anything about the conversation that her husband has with his lover, because he didn't want to ruin those last hours with her. That night Goku said goodbye to his wife like a real gentleman, he took her to a Picnic with their son, they rest, and made love for the last time.

*-*

The next morning, Cell was waiting for the Z Fighters to start finally the Cell Tournament, it was a hard battle, specially with a strange man named Mr. Satan interrupting our fighter, but finally Gohan kill that horrible monster, but not before he kill Goku and Future Trunks. Fortunately there was those new Dragon Balls made by Dende allowing to revive all the people who was killed by Cell.

- We want to revive Goku. - Asked Gohan to the huge dragon.

- I don't want that. - Interrupt Goku, all of the Z Fighters heard his voice, and listen carefully to what he was saying. - I want to train harder, and in this place I can do it without hurting anybody. So don't revive me, I will be ok. Only tell Chichi my decision. - Goku explain to his old friends. Gohan eyes were full of tears, he understand his father, but he was really sad with his decision, but no one, except Piccolo, knows why he take that decision.

*-*

Piccolo was going finally to Paozu to see the girl he loves, after so many years of an impossible love, finally they can be together, no more Ox Satán, no more Goku, only him and her.

Chichi was looking at the sky, she was sitting in the windows of her bedroom, waiting for news about how the Cell tournament was going. All of her friends watched it on TV in KameHouse, but she prefer not to worry before it ends, it was horrible that time when she saw how Piccolo died in the fight against Vegeta.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a green face that appeared in front of her, making her shout like if a ghost appear in front of her. But after a few second she saw that it was Piccolo and she quickly stands up and jump out of the window to Piccolo's strong arms. They were hugging for a while, Piccolo and Chichi were so happy for seen each other again and finally the hug finish in a soft kiss. When the kiss finished, Chichi get few steps away for seeing Piccolo eyes, preparing to ask something to him.

- And... Goku is OK? - She asked with concern in her eyes.

- No, he died again. We talk to him, he is with Kaioh-Sama and he don't want to come to life again. He want to train in the other world. - Piccolo answered to her.

- What! Again?? He is an irresponsible. Typical of Goku, dying and forgetting that...

- That isn't true. - Piccolo interrupts her. - Goku talked to me before the Cell Tournament. He knows about us, and he asked me to take care of you and Gohan.

That words make Chichi cry. Goku leaves her not because he wants to train, it was because he allowed the relationship between she and Piccolo. That was the most beautiful thing that she have ever seen in him. Now she can be with the man he loves. Chichi get closer to Piccolo a give him a passionate kiss.

- You can stay with me, at last. I'm so happy. - Chichi whisper softy in his ear. And then she start to cry of happiness.

Piccolo and Chichi were talking a lot that afternoon. How will be their life for now on. They start to think how they would tell Gohan, because they know that will be not a very good news for him. Piccolo didn't want to loose Gohan friendship, and they want that he accepted their relationship with the time. So they decided to feign with Gohan that Piccolo will stay there for taking care of them, but still fighting with Chichi, so Gohan don't catch their relationship. They will tell him, but when come the right moment comes.

*-*

A couple of days after that, Chichi knows that she was pregnant, she start to eat more, she feel queasy, and her period didn't come. It was a fact, but the problem was that she doesn't know who was the father, those weeks were a little moving. So she decided not telling Piccolo until she knows who is the real father. So, without thinking two times, she go to Capsule Corp asking for help.

To be continued...

* * *

_Please Review!!!_


	10. Bye Bye Dragon World!

_I don't own Dragon Ball, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I don't receive anything with it, only the satisfaction of people read it._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 9: ¡BYE BYE DRAGON WORLD!**

Chichi took her Air Car, and quickly drive to Capsule Corp, she was so nervous about what will happen after her meeting with Bulma, because talking about not knowing who is the father of her son was weird. When she finally arrive in Capsule-Corp, she meets Bulma and enters in her house.

- Chichi, how are you? You look pale? - Bulma asked with concern in her eyes. She was worried since Goku died, and she didn't know how was manage that.

- Good I guess. Only that...well... - Chichi said without knowing how to say it. Her tone make Bulma get worried.

- Well, why don't you tell inside, I'm making cofee. - Bulma saids as she takes Chichi's hand taking her to the kitchen.

- And well? - Bulma asked while she puts two cups of coffee on the table.

-Well I'm pregnant. But the fact is... that I don't know who is the father. - Chichi said finally to Bulma, making her getting suddenly frozen.

- What?? How that you don't know who is the father? What are you talking about? Did you deceive Goku? - Bulma asked in shock.

Chichi didn't answer to her question, she was ashamed with this problem. But for Bulma that silence give her answer. She was unfaithful to Goku.

- I know that Goku wasn't the best husband, I know he trained all day and that made you felt alone, but I didn't think that Goku deserve this. - Bulma said scolding her.

- That doesn't matter! - Chichi reproached to Bulma hitting the table - Anyway, Goku is death and he knew about us, thats the reason he didn't want to get back to life.

- Poor Goku. - Bulma said in a sight, and getting courage to ask the big question. - Chichi, who is the other possible father?

- You don't want to know that, believe me. - Chichi answered to her question.

- That means he is someone I know. Isn't it? - Suddenly, Bulma stands up getting hothead. - It won't be Vegeta, isn't it?

- Don't worry, is not your husband. - Chichi answered offended.

- Well, who is he? - Bulma asked her.

Chichi need to say it. Piccolo was the man who will be taking care of that little boy, although she can't hide this secret forever, and taking the courage to tell the true, made finally say it.

- It's Piccolo. - Said almost sweating.

- ¡¡WHAAAT!! But.. but.. in Namek there aren't women, and.. he is.. asexual. - Bulma answered in a complete shock.

- But my experience said that they aren't, well Piccolo isn't asexual. - Chichi answered her drinking some coffee.

- Well, it can be because he has born in earth or but being of an older Namek race. Well, changing the subject, how this happened? - Bulma asked very curious.

Chichi told her all the story about what happened between Piccolo and her, since that day when he took that egg, who makes the blue haired woman get in shock with every word. As well, she felt horrible about Goku, and now she understand why he don't want to come back to life.

After her long talking, Bulma decided to take Chichi to made her a DNA test for knowing who is the father of her son, and thankfully for her tecnology, it only takes an hour to know the results.

- Well, the father is Goku. - Bulma said finally, causing disappointment in Chichi gaze. - It looks that Nameks reproduction with a mate is more complicated than the asexual one, and comparing with Sayayin that have a better molecular structure for reproducing, making them a more fertile race. I made those studies after being with Vegeta, because the first time that I made love with him I get pregnant instantaneously.

- Buff!!! - Chichi said weighed down with the notice. - Well, I think that now I have to talk to Piccolo, I hope that he don't mind in take care of my child.

- I don't think that he will regret to that. If all that story that you tell me is true, that will make no difference to him. Don't worry. - Bulma said to her trying to cheer her up.

And that's what happened. Piccolo decided to be with Chichi all her pregnancy making charge of her and Gohan. Months passed and Goten finally born, it was a little weird seeing that the little boy was identical as his father. But that wasn't nothing for stopping Piccolo to help Chichi to taking care of the little baby. Chichi was in her best moments in her life, because she saw how Piccolo raise her little child besides he wasn't his biological father. Piccolo doesn't care, although he feel in debt with Goku.

Goten was growing up, and Gohan start to notice that her mother and Piccolo aren't only friends. At first it was difficult for him to accept that, but deeply he understand them. Piccolo help her mother at home and made her mother happy, and that helps a lot to Gohan, because her mother was very sad with Goku's departure.

That months were very peaceful. Finally all the Z Fighters found out about the relationship between Piccolo and Chichi. All of them take the notice in different way, Vegeta became mad and start screaming that it was Piccolo fault that Kakarotto wants to be dead, Krillin already know that and No.18 gets mad because he didn't tell nothing before, they were a couple and she doesn't like that her boyfriend hide things from her, Yamcha only laugh, he never imagine Piccolo in that situation, no after he heard him said that he never will love a woman, and Roshi, Ulong and Puar, have decided saying nothing, because they were afraid of Piccolo. So, they decided to do a meeting for seen this couple together, and of course, meet Goten. So, they decided to meet in Capsule Corp for taking a walk, and talking about the recent events.

*-*

Finally the day of the meeting finally come. All the guest came to Capsule Corp, and it only miss Piccolo and Chichi because they need to pick up Videl before, Gohan meet her at school, and now they were dating. Videl get afraid when he saw Piccolo, this was the first time that he meet Gohan's family.

- Gohan.... that is your father? - Videl ask to Gohan in a silent way while they go to Capsule Corp.

- No, he is my mentor, Mr. Piccolo. He raise me, and is like a second father to me. - Gohan answered her.

- But... Is he dating your mother or something? - Videl asked.

- Yes, they start to date lately. My mom find a great support in him. And I'm grateful that he is with her, because if he wasn't, my mother will be alone and depress. - Gohan said.

Like all of you know, Nameks have a very sensible earring, so Gohan and Videl didn't notice that he heard all their conversation. He was happy knowing that Gohan, that was someone he saw like his own son, see him like his father and a support to his family.

Finally their Air Car landed in Capsule-Corp, all of them greet kindly, but Piccolo can't avoid feeling a little uncomfortable in that situation. He felt like if he was a Goku's substitute, and a not very accepted by his friends, and in a certain way, all of them look at him in a weird way.

After been a while talking in CapsuleCorp, they decided to take a walk for somewhere they can having fun and entretain the childrens. Now, all of them have kids, and they want that they meet each other and became friends, it as the nearest thing that they will have as a cousin.

They were walking happily in the city, Krillin was at No.18 side who was carrying Maron in her arms, Vegeta and Bulma were together taking care of Trunks, Chichi was taking a look to her son while she was walking taking Piccolo's hand. Gohan, was at his mentor side while Videl take his arm. This was a beautiful familiar scene.

After a while of walking and buying some ice-cream, they decided to go to eat something in the woods, all of them were hungry and a little tired of the city. There, they get relaxed while their kids were fighting, and started to eat. Bulma and Chichi take out all the food and drinks for the Pic-nic.

- Kakarotto is missing. - Vegeta interrupt while they were playing Poker. - Now we have to put up with this stupid Namek.

- What are you saying? - Piccolo shout angry to Vegeta. He almost start a fight with him, but Chichi interrupt them.

- Yes, you are right, Goku is missing, but is not Piccolo's fault. Goku always was training for became stronger and, being honest, if I wasn't with Piccolo he won't be here.

All of them were in silent without nothing to answer. Vegeta was furious, but that earth woman was right, and he can't said nothing to refute her.

- Well lets drink a toast for our sons and for no more villains in the future. - Krillin said to break the silence.

All of them collide their cups, Piccolo didn't want to, he was really mad with Vegeta words, but Chichi surprise him with a cup of Sake and said:

- I want to propose a toast. - Chichi said standing up with her cup. - For Piccolo! That he is a great support for my family when I need it.

All of them collide their cups again. Piccolo was embarrassed, he don't expect that they do that for him. For the first time he feel accepted in that big family. After the toasts, Piccolo start to talk to all his friends.

In the other side, Goten and Trunks were fighting (a thing that it will be very common with this two little brats), and Goten was getting really mad with the fact that Trunks always beat him.

- Dad! Trunks are bothering me! - Goten shout to Piccolo with tears in his eyes.

- I'm not your father! And don't bother me with that bullshit. I think you are not a baby for can't defend by yourself. Don't be a coward! - Piccolo shout him, he was angry seeing that boy being such a coward.

All of them was watching to Piccolo, he was the man who raise Goku's kids, it didn't do it bad, thanks of him Gohan had never left his studies. So they don't comment nothing about that incident and they continued with the party. Chichi was very happy, she was very fine with Piccolo and all of the Z fighters were happy of being together and alive. But the fact of knowing that their best friend Goku was dead make feel them a little depress, they really miss him, he was the one that begin everything. If Goku wasn't in their lives no one will know each other, Bulma would never met Yamcha and Vegeta either, so Trunks would never exist. Chichi would be married with some stupid and weaker guy of the mountains, and if Goku never killed Piccolo's father, Piccolo would never born, so he never met Chichi. Krillin, Yamcha, TienShinHan, and all the Z Fighters knows that Goku is the reason of their big powers.

*-*

Time passed and a new Martial Arts Tournament will come. They were so long since they go to one. The last one was when Goku fight Piccolo Jr. wanting revenge for his father and taking Chichi. All the Z Fighters were there, Goku was very exited too, and Vegeta was dying about fighting with Kakarotto and defeat him. So Goku asked to Uranai Baba for giving him one day so he can go to the Martial Arts Tournament with his friends, like in the old times.

It was a sunny day, and all our friends were looking for Goku in the Martial Arts Tournament. Videl was very exited about meeting finally to Gohan's father. Piccolo and Chichi were taking care of the little Goten while Bulma was discussing with Vegeta as always. Krillin was very happy talking with his wife and holding his little daughter. Finally a familiar voice made them frozen.

- Hi Guys! - Goku shout when he appeared in the Tournament. All his friends jump to him giving hugs and kisses. But Goku was watching to another place, he was watching to the little boy that was like him. So when all his friends stop of saying hello to him he walk slowly where the little boy was, but Chichi interrupt him.

-Goku, this is your son, is Goten. - Chichi said pointing the little boy. And then he go where Goten was. - Goten, I want you to meet your biological father, he is Goku, and he is a great fighter.

Chichi talk to Goten a few days earlier about his biological father, explaining him that he was a hero and he was death, but that he will come to the Martial Arts Tournament. Goten never understood about what her mother was talking him about because he don't understand nothing about a biological father, Piccolo was her father and the rest was bullshit. Chichi understand Goten feelings but she only want that he understand that he can't call dad to Piccolo in the tournament, she made him make a promise with that, although he don't understand adult problems.

Goten was with his father the most of the time, he knows that he won't see him in a while, so he feign indifference to Piccolo the hole Tournament. The event was going very well, unfortunately it was interrupted by some unwelcome guests. After attacking Gohan they finally met the horrible wizard Babidi and of course their worst enemy MajinBoo, our friends were taken by surprise so they aren't so stronger like they want, and finally they hide in the Lookout. And if their lucky wasn't so bad, Goku had to return to the Other world, not after talking to Piccolo.

- Piccolo. I need to ask you something. - Goku said to him, Piccolo only meets his gaze and listen him carefully. - Well, I learn a new technique in the other world, but I can't be here to teach Goten and Trunks. Can you help me training them? - Goku asked.

- Of course Goku, I'm in doubt with you, I can`t deny you any favor. - Piccolo answered him.

- Yes I know. By the way, how are you and Chichi? - Goku asked to the Namek.

- Well, we are fine. Gohan is in doing great in high school and Goten is studying at home with her mother. I think we are OK. - Piccolo answered him.

- I see. - Goku said with saddness in his eyes. Piccolo notice it.

- We miss you. I know that is weird, but all of us miss you a lot. I think you should come back to life. I don't know, you can make a new life. - Piccolo said to him sincerely.

- Yes, I think you are right. I want to have some relationship with my son, and like I see, I think I'm gonna be grandfather soon.

- Yes, Gohan is in love with that little brat. - Piccolo said. But when they notice what they are saying, they froze. - Well, that can only happened if we can defeat MajinBoo and revive Gohan with the Dragon Balls.

- You are right. Well, lets start the training then. - Goku finally said.

Well, Goku teach the technique to Goten, Trunks and Piccolo, but he finally needs to return to the Other word. Piccolo decided to train to Goten and Trunks with the Fusion technique. But unfortunately MajinBoo find them before they finish with their training. And making this worst, Chichi was killed in front of Piccolo's and Goten's eyes, making them froze and get really angry. But Piccolo knew that if they can defeat him, they can revive her and Gohan with the Dragon Balls, so he tried to keep calm. And that's what happened, after a hard battle, Vegeta and Goku finally defeat MajinBoo, giving peace to earth again.

*-*

Finally the last MartialArts Torunament comes, and Goku go there so he can meet Boo reincarnation. This time, the most of the Z Fighters decide not to fight, because fighting against the Sayayins was a lost battle. Goku was happy of seeing again all his friends, he was lost training somewhere and one a week he visit Gohan's house to be with his gran daughter.

The battle take place and Goku finally met Ubb, Boo's reincarnation. Goku was happy of his new challenge also he decided to train him, and without asking, he took him to the Lookout for training him.

In the way he cross over all his friends saying goodbye to all of them. He left a Bulma carrying a little Bra, a Vegeta upset because now he can't fight against Kakarotto as always, Gohan taking care of Pan with his wife Videl, and of course a Chichi taking Piccolo's hand while she saw Goku leaving in Cloud Kinton.

And with this we finish this Fanfic. And like the manga said:

¡¡BYE BYE DRAGON WORLD!!

* * *

_**Misato Pen:** I know this is the longer chapter, well, I hope you liked this Fic. Its my first FanFic, and well, my first translation too. I'm apologize if there is a a lot of grammatical mistakes, my English isn't very good. Well, I hope you left me reviews and that you enjoy this fic in the same way I enjoy writing it._

_When you saw Dragon ball again, remember this Fan-Fic._

_Thanks for everyone who had read until this chapter._


End file.
